Angel of Bending
by kataang
Summary: The Phantom of the Opera with Avatar characters! Includes singing!
1. Chapter 1

Zula is seen warming up. She demands to be near a fire before she goes onstage. Katara is picked as a background Bender. Zula is bragging.

"Of course I was picked!" Katara is tending to the fire. "Hurry up, you stupid little Waterbender."  
Sokka came over to help her. Ozai and a young man were walking around. Katara gasped. "What?" Sokka said. "It's Aang! You could say we were childhood sweethearts. He probably doesn't remember me." She said, as he passed. Sokka smiled. "You see, I run this show as per-" Ozai began, but was interrupted by a scream. "I CANT TAKE IT!" Zula yelled, as she marched over. "What is it, sweetheart? Daddy is busy with our new patron!" "I quit! Get another Master Bender!" Ozai ran off, and returned with a Fire Koala, her favorite pet. "Oh, I guess!" She said, as she cuddled her new pet. "Excellent!"

"Who is that girl?" Aang asked, pointing to Katara. "Katara, very good Waterbender. She trained with a very accomplished Master." "Who?" "We do not know his name." Ozai interrupted. "Let's take it from Scene 5. Everybody, places!" Zula ran up onto the stage, she started to Firebend. Suddenly, there was a breeze. "Someone, close that door! She-" "ARGH!" She screamed bloody murder. Everyone ran over. The backdrop had fell ontop of Zula! They helped her out. "That is it!" She had fire escaping her hands due to her anguish. "I'm leaving!" She left before anyone can stop her. Ozai stood there his face in his hands. "Maybe someone else?" Aang said. "You can't replace Zula in the FireMistress Zula! What am I to do? The show is tonight, and we have a full house!" "Maybe Katara could do it?" Iroh brought Katara to Ozai. "The background Bender?" "Let her show you. She is very good, I tell you." Iroh said. "Very well, scene 5!" Ozai said again. Iroh and Sokka pushed Katara onstage. She began to bend.

After the show, Katara ran to her dressing room. Before entering, she heard a voice that she had heard so many times in her dreams. It was the Phantom. "Bravi, Bravi, Bravissimi."  
"Katara! Katara!" Sokka said, as he ran down the steps.  
_"Where in the world have you been hiding? Really you were perfect! I only wish I knew your secret. Who is your new tutor?"  
"Father once spoke of an angel, I used to dream he'd appear. Now as I bend, I can sense him, and I know he's there! Here in this room, he calls me softly, somewhere inside hiding. Somehow I know he's with me, he the unseen genius!"_  
Sokka, worried about his sister, takes her hands and leads her to the sofa.  
_"Katara, you must have been dreaming. Stories like this can't come true. Katara, you're talking in riddles, and it's not like you!"_  
Katara stands up, staring at something unseen.  
_"Angel of bending, guide and guardian! Grant me to your glory!"_  
Sokka stands up, and holds her hands.  
_"Who is this angel, this-". They sing together: "Angel of bending, hide no longer, secret and strange angel."  
"He's with me even now!"  
Sokka holds her hands, and gasps, "Your hands are cold!"  
"All around me," Sokka touches her face, wide-eyed. "Your face, Katara, it's white!" "It frightens me." "Don't be frightened." _  
They hug, but the moment is broken when Iroh comes in. "Sokka! There's been an accident! Come quickly!" Sokka leaves, and Iroh goes over to Katara. "This is from Him. He's pleased." He hands her a red rose with a black ribbon tied to it. Katara holds it to her chest.

"She was wonderful!" Aang exclaimed. Ozai smiled. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. Would you like me to introduce you to her?" "No, thanks. I'll just take these for you," Aang grabbed the bouquet of blue roses. He knocks, and enters the dressing room as Iroh leaves. "You would think they already knew each other!" Ozai said to Iroh.

"For you, Miss Katara." He appeared between the roses, bowed and gave them to her. "Blue roses! My-" "Favorite! Of course! Only the best for my Little Yitta!" "Oh, Aang, so you remember!" "Of course! I thought you wouldnt remember!" "How could I forget?" Aang goes over, and puts her hands in his.  
_"Little Yitta let her mind wander, 'Am I fonder of dolls,-" Katara joins him, "or goblins or of shoes." "Or of riddles, or of frocks," she said.  
"Those picnics in the attic? Or of chocolates?"  
"Father playing the violin,"  
"as we read to each other dark stories of the North."  
"'No, what I love best,' Little Yitta said. 'Is when I'm asleep in my bed, and the Angel of Bending bends Fire in my head."  
Together, "The Angel of Bending bends Fire in my head."_  
"Oh, Aang!" She turns around and hugs him. "I've missed you so! But, Father said, 'When I'm in Heaven, child, I shall send the Angel of Bending to you.' Well, Aang, Father is dead! And I have been visited by the Angel of Bending!"  
"No doubt about it, Katara. Now, I'm going to take you to dinner. Maybe even penguin sledding!"  
(ooc: sorry! had to say that!)  
"Aang, I'd love to, but the Angel of Bending is very strict!"  
"He shouldnt worry. You are in good hands! I won't keep you up late."  
"Aang..."  
"You need to change. I'm going to go get Appa. Five minutes, Little Yitta." He left.  
"Oh, Raoul...things have changed..." She feared for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Katara undressed, and started to brush her hair. Then she heard him again.   
_"Insolent boy! This slave of fashion basking in your glory! Ignorant fool! This brave young suitor, sharing in my triumph!" Katara stood up. "Angel! I hear you! Speak - I listen . . . stay by my side, guide me! Angel, my soul was weak - forgive me . . . enter at last, Master!"  
"Flattering child, you shall know me, see why in shadow I hide! Look at your face in the mirror - I am there inside!" She looked in the mirror. There stood a handsome young man with a mask over the left side of his face. "Angel of Music! Guide and guardian! Grant to me your glory! Angel of Music! Hide no longer! Come to me, strange angel..."   
"I am your Angel ... Come to me, Angel of Music ... " She began to walk towards the mirror.i  
Aang went to open the door. It was locked! There was a man's voice in there! And Katara's too! He tried over and over to open the door, but each time failed.  
i"Whose is that voice . . .? Who is that in there . . .?"  
The mirror opened! The man walked to her, and he took her hand. She gasped. It was cold!  
"I am your Angel of Music . . .Come to me, Angel of Music . . ." He began to lead her gently, through the mirror. She was entranced. She couldnt let go, couldnt look away. He closed the mirror and they disappeared.  
Aang finally got the door opened. He ran inside. He looked everywhere. No trace of Katara, or the man. "Katara! Angel!" _  
Meanwhile...  
_He led her down spiraling steps into a strange lair of some sorts. There was candles everywhere. He helped her into a boat, which he began to use to cross an underground lake.  
"In sleep he talked to me, in dreams he came . . . that voice which calls to me and speaks my name . . . And do I dream again? For now I find...the Phantom of Bending is there - inside my mind . . . "  
"Bend once again with me our strange duet . . . My power over you grows stronger yet . . . And though you turn from me, to glance behind, the Phantom of Bending is there - inside your mind . . .  
"Those who have seen your face draw back in fear . . . I am the mask you wear . . . "  
"It's me they hear . . . "  
"Your spirit and my bending, in one combined! The Phantom of Bending is there inside my mind . . . "  
And there seemed to be voices inside her mind saying,  
"He's there, the Phantom of Bending...Beware, the Phantom of Bending . . . "  
"In all your fantasies, you always knew that man and mystery . . . "  
". . . were both in you . . . "  
"And in this labyrinth, where night is blind, the Phantom of Bending is there inside your mind . . . Bend, my Angel of Bending!"  
"He's there, the Phantom of Bending . . ."  
She began to Waterbend, which made the boat go faster. They finally hit land. He got out of the boat. He helped her out of the boat.  
"I have brought you to the seat of sweet bending's throne . . . to this kingdom where all must pay homage to bending . . . You have come here, for one purpose, and one alone . . . Since the moment I first saw you bend, I have needed you with me, to serve me, to bend, for my bending . . . my bending . . . Night-time sharpens, heightens each sensation . . . Darkness stirs and wakes imagination . . . Silently the senses abandon their defences . . . Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendour . . . Grasp it, sense it - tremulous and tender . . . Turn your face away from the garish light of day, turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light - and watch the bending of the night . . . Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams! Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before! Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar! And you'll live as you've never lived before . . . Softly, deftly, bending shall surround you . . . feel it, see it, closing in around you . . . Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind, in this darkness which you know you cannot fight - the darkness of the bending of the night . . . Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world! Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before! Let your soul take you where you long to be! Only then can you belong to me . . . Floating, falling, sweet intoxication! Touch me, trust me savour each sensation! Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in to the power of the bending that I do - the power of the bending of the night . . . "_  
The whole time he is touching her, holding her, kissing her. She is entranced, and allows him, and even touches his mask briefly. He decides to show her something, and takes her to a curtain. He pulls back the curtain, there is a perfect life-like wax statue of her in a wedding dress. Upon seeing this, she freaks out and faints. He catches her in his arms and carries her to a bed. He lays her down, and touches her face.  
_"You alone can make my bending take flight. Help me make the bending of the night . . . _  
He kisses her, and then draws a curtain around her. He leaves her to sleep.


End file.
